


Nonsense

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Writeblrs March 2019 Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, Eavesdropping, F/M, Nonsense, Protective Dean Winchester, Showers, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Witch - Freeform, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for @writeblrss March 2019 Seuss Prompts4. Nonsense





	Nonsense

Sam hates witches with a passion. Whenever there’s a hunt for one, he always ensures that he leaves them with a bloody ending. Sometimes he tortures them, just to prolong their suffering. You know why he does it, he knows everything about your past, how a witch killed your parents and you never actually found the witch who did it. Sam is forever seeking revenge. You don’t mind it though, seeing Sam protective and blood soaked always turns you on. The only downside is trying to be quiet in the shower afterwards, while Dean and Sam are patching each other up. You often consider trying to get your own room, but realising the additional costs for each motel, you decided against it.

Walking around the factory, it was just you and Sam again. Dean had taken to researching into…something. There’s supposedly a witch in this factory, and Sam is dead set on killing her. You press your body flat against the wall when you hear footsteps coming towards the corner. Sam’s arm came to rest against your stomach, holding you back, and it felt amazing to even have Sam touching you.

You watched as he pulled the figure against him, a blade against their neck.  
“Who are you?” He growled. The figure didn’t speak, prompting Sam to press the blade tighter against their neck.  
“If you don’t tell me” Sam growled.  
“Alright, alright. I’m just exploring this place. There’s a woman through there doing…I don’t know what she’s doing” The kid said, clearly terrified.  
“You’re not gonna arrest me, are you?” He asked.  
“Do I look like I’m going to arrest you?” Sam responded, putting his blade away.  
“Go, get out of here” You hissed, watching as the teenager quickly ran away. Grabbing your blade, you slowly made your way to another hiding spot, just near the doorway where you could hear what the witch was saying. It seemed to be a curse, and the more you listened, the more you would be affected by it. Turning to Sam, you realised that he had already become affected. Courage filled your veins as you ran into the room and killed the witch.

It was an awkward drive back to the motel. At first, you assumed that the curse was just that Sam would be telling all of his secrets, though you quickly realised he was only talking nonsense. Walking him into the motel room, you sat Sam onto the other bed and watched as Dean quickly prayed for Castiel.  
“Hello Dean, Samuel, (Y/N)” Castiel said, as he moved to sit beside Sam.  
“I love (Y/N/N)” Sam spoke, boldly. You bit your lip.  
“Nonsense” You shrugged, though your heart was breaking.  
“I’m gonna go have a shower, you can deal with him” You sighed. Dean nodded and rubbed your shoulder as you went into the bathroom with some of your clothes in your hand.

_“Sam, do you know what you’ve said?” Dean asked._   
_“What?” Sam asked._   
_“You told (Y/N) you love her” Dean responded._   
_“You know she loves you back. When you said it, her heart broke. She thinks that you were talking nonsense, not the truth. Don’t break her heart” Dean explained. Sam felt his heart sink. He never wanted you to find out how you had._

You began drying your hair after listening to the conversation. You heard a door close and assumed it was Dean leaving. When you walked out of the bathroom, Dean was sat on the bed, clearly furious.  
“Hey, I’m sorry about Sammy” Dean said softly.  
“Don’t worry about it Dean, it was all nonsense” You shrugged. You felt as though there was barbed wire around your throat as tears began bubbling up, and you were barely able to keep them back as you climbed into the bed. Dean rubbed your shoulder gently, kissing your cheek before he went to find Sam.


End file.
